


The King and All of His Men

by anerckerchiefandacrown



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerckerchiefandacrown/pseuds/anerckerchiefandacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Minho is the son of an arrogant, superstitious king who believes that he can overthrow his enemies with the help of a  sorcerer that has been prophesied throughout legends. Because of this, he hires a Court Seer, named Kibum, to warn of his arrival. Prince Minho, on the other hand, can't stand to listen to all of his father's crazy ideas and has never been able to get along with Kibum, much less this new guy that's supposed to be THE sorcerer. It's even worse when Minho starts to realize that he has feelings for this make-believe wizard, feelings that could land him in a heap of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

_The sky was a vibrant green, almost mimicking the ground, as a single robin flew overhead and landed on the shoulder of a young man. The irony of the situation went unnoticed to the small bird who did not find it remarkable that the man that he perched upon had a physique quite opposite to that of the traditional hero. What he lacked in structure, however, was more than made up in the sheer power that radiated off him._

_The man turned to the robin, extending an index finger, and watched as the bird hopped onto it. He smiled gently as he quietly whispered a few soothing words to the creature, his eyes shining a deep green as it took flight. The man watched in silence for a moment before his still-shining eyes came to rest out in front of him, seemingly looking into the soul of his viewer, a smile once again gracing his lips._

_The robin flew at a vigorous speed, on a mission to reach its destination. For days, it did not eat or sleep, finding that it had no desire to. The robin almost seemed to sigh in relief as it rested its eyes on a familiar castle, seeking out the right window and rushing towards it, hitting the clear object with a mighty thump._

Kibum woke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to regain his breath enough to call out to his servant.

“Jjong!” Kibum placed his hands over his face, wiping the sweat he found gathered there.

“Yes? Yes? What is it? Are you alright? Has someone hurt you, Kibum? Tell me what you need,” Jonghyun exclaimed, rushing into the room in such a flurry that he almost blew out the candle that he was holding.

Kibum looked over to the windowsill. Funny, he almost expected there to be a robin there waiting for him. He turned back to Jonghyun, his hair sticking up in every different direction.

“It’s time.”


	2. Prince vs Seer

“My lord,” Jinki exclaimed, rushing into Minho’s room without knocking.

“How many times have I told you, Jinki? _Knock_ ,” Minho mumbled, pulling his blanket over his head.

“I’m sorry, my lord, but I-” 

Minho suddenly tensed up, jumping out of bed and immediately grabbing the sword that he kept next to him while he slept. He looked like a wild man, hair sticking up in all directions as his bare chest heaved and his eyes darted across the room, searching for danger. “What’s the problem?” he asked. He knew as soon as he realized it was still dark out, that there would be no reason for waking him up in the middle of the night unless something big and urgent was happening.

“Really sire, you _must_ start wearing clothes to bed,” Jinki said, averting his gaze discreetly from the prince’s nether regions.  

Minho mentally sighed in exasperation as he brought his sword to Jinki’s throat, using the tip of it to bring his attention back to his face. “What’s. The. Problem?” Minho asked again, staring intently at Jinki. 

Jinki cleared his throat, gently pushing Minho’s sword away. “I’m afraid I don’t know, my lord. All I know is that the king requests your presence in the council room.”

“Then what are we waiting around here for?” Minho asked, marching toward his door without a second thought. He was eager to find out the importance of his father’s beckoning. Were they on the brink of another war? Was there an enemy in their walls? Were they being infiltrated? Were they under a siege? 

His restless thoughts were interrupted, however, when he heard Jinki clear his throat in an all-together displeasing manner. “My lord?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Minho turned around angrily, snapping a quick, “Yes, yes, what is it?”

“You’re not wearing any clothes,” Jinki said, finally turning towards the prince. 

Minho straightened, embarrassment threatening to make itself know in his features. “Yes, yes, quite right,” he said, carefully trying to maintain his dignity with a haughty stance befitting for a crowned heir that resolutely _did not blush._    

“Would you like me to help you, sire?” Jinki asked mockingly.

“No, no. I’ve got it,” Minho said, passing by Jinki and awkwardly patting him on the back.

~~~

“You, servant,” the king exclaimed, pointing at Jonghyun who was standing obediently off to the side and out of the way of the royal company. Kibum felt himself tense, anger threatening to unleash itself like a tiger released from its cage after being poked repeatedly by young brats. It always bothered him deeply when Jonghyun was just referred to as his profession. To Kibum, he was far beyond the rank of even king, especially the one sitting at the head of the table, a buffoon in elegant clothing. “Bring Lord Key here more food.” That was another thing that caused his blood to boil. He hated to be called “Lord Key.” The king had found his real name too ill-fitting and so, like His Royal Princess’ servant, who for some reason deserved the honor to be called by something other than “servant”, he was given a name more “suited to the king’s liking.” 

“No, no. That’s fine,” Kibum said, quickly swallowing his food in order to make a hasty response. He hated it when Jonghyun was forced to do things for him. Other people on the other hand… 

“No, please, I insist. Give Lord Key anything he desires.”

 _I’d_ desire _if you’d start choking on your mutton,_ Kibum thought, but simply sighed as Jonghyun quickly bowed and escorted himself out of the room to fetch some food from all the way down to the royal kitchen.

To make matters even worse for the poor chap, just then, Prince Arrogance himself walked into the room, ever the snooty gentleman, with his servant Captain Clueless filing in behind him. 

“Ah, there you are son. What took you so long?” the king asked, thinly veiled annoyance resonating from his voice. It gave a Kibum a small amount of sick pleasure to hear the king’s discontentment for his son.

Sir Spoiled-Brat bowed slightly, murmuring a quiet, “Sorry Father. It won’t happen again.” Of course he was too much of a daddy’s-boy to ever cause enough of a real dispute for Kibum to enjoy. Breakfast and a show sounded nice right about now. 

“See that it doesn’t,” the king said curtly.

As Princess Periwinkle turned to gather who all were in attendance of this meeting, presumably to figure out what this was all about, his eyes grazed over that of Kibum’s, a look of surprise followed by suspicion crossing his features.

Kibum smirked, causing the so-called “Flaming Charisma” to narrow his eyes further. Kibum’s smile widened in return. 

“Why am I here, Father?” Prince Candlewax asked abruptly, averting his gaze from Kibum’s. 

“Ah, yes, of course,” the king said, straitening further in his chair as he tried to maintain his excitement. “Lord Key here tells me that he had a dream aboutthe sorcerer.” 

“Did he now?” Prince Prat replied, his eyes narrowing again as he looked back over at Kibum.

Kibum smiled sweetly over a piece of bread in his mouth, batting his eyelashes at the prince who simply crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Why don’t you sit down now, Minho?” the queen said softly. It was the first time that she’d spoken all night. It seemed as if she was far too tired to fully engage in any of their conversations. It made Kibum wonder what sort of _things_ could tire the queen out that much. After all, the king was a man, too.

Princey Princey the III sat down obediently _much like a lap dog,_ Kibum thought cruelly. 

“Why don’t you tell us about that dream you had again for my son here?” the king asked, leaning back in his overly-cushioned chair. _Like his backside isn’t already cushion enough._

“Of course,” Kibum said, the first genuine smile of the night gracing his lips as Jonghyun walked into the room with a fresh platter of food. Kibum shot his eyes toward his lover, silently saying to him, _I’m sorry you have to do this work for me all the time honey, but when we get back to my chambers, I’ll make it worth your while._

Jonghyun’s eyes, on the other hand, sent him a different message that said, _I’m too tired for that tonight, sweetheart. You may have the sex drive of a rabbit but some of us need some fucking sleep._

“Yes, of course, I’m dying to hear it,” Prince Cockblock the Fiery Poodle called out suddenly, eyeing Kibum and Jonghyun with the utmost suspicion.

Jonghyun quickly bowed and retreated to his place next to the Mindless Manservant who was staring blankly into space, obviously having as much interest in being there as Kibum. Although he sometimes loathed the worker for having more importance to the king than Jonghyun did, he occasionally kind of admired him. I mean, it must have been quite a difficult feat to serve Prince Pompous every day.

Kibum turned back to the prince who sat, patiently, if you could call it that, waiting to hear of Kibum’s latest dream. 

Kibum mentally sighed. It was going to be a long night. _Maybe even too long for make-up sex._

~~~

Minho listened to Lord Key’s fairytale, for that’s exactly what it was, with a mixture of amusement, agitation, and boredom. He was amused by just how fake it was. Only those with the most unembellished minds would choose a _green_ sky. One would simply have to go, _Oh, yes, the ground is green. Therefore, the_ sky _should be green, too! Yes! This is the work of genius!_ Minho almost rolled his eyes at the thought. He was agitated because why couldn’t his father see how idiotic he was being, believing this lunatic dandy? He felt like it was somehow his job to make his father see sense and the fact that he couldn’t made him fume. At the same time as all of this, he was bored. I mean, obviously the man was a fake so what was the point of even listening? He just wanted this to be over with so that he could go back to bed. In fact, it only took him mere moments before he zoned out entirely during his story. When he finished, Minho didn’t know if it had been hours or only seconds. All he knew was that he was glad it was done.

“So tell me, Lord Key,” Minho said, leaning forward in his seat. “Do you know this Mystery Man’s name? Do you know where he lives? Do you even know his hair color?”

Lord Key stared back at him, amusement sparkling in his eyes, making Minho’s blood boil.

“He’s a small man, only slightly shorter than me but skinnier. He has the face of a child still maintaining its chubby cheeks. He acts like a child as well, in delight rather than maturity. He has light brown hair and his eyes are a chocolate brown. He lives alone with his umma in a small town called Jakke. He is a simple farmer’s boy. His umma makes a living sewing clothes that every weekend she tries to sell at a street market. He sells crops at the same market every weekend. He is afraid to leave home because he doesn’t think his umma can make it without him. And by the way, the boy’s name is Taemin.”

For a moment, Minho was taken aback. He didn’t expect an answer, let alone one so detailed. What was he supposed to say to that?

Suddenly, a laugh burst from Minho’s father’s lips. “See? I told you he was brilliant. Trust my instincts, son, and you too could become a great king.”

Minho grit his teeth in agitation as he shot a glare to Lord Key who in turn flashed him his most irritating smile.

“Now the question is how we get this great magician. Does he know of his power? Has he been sent a message through some sort of psychic link?” Minho’s father asked, leaning forward in his seat as Minho had done a moment ago.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that,” Lord Key exclaimed. 

 _I bet it doesn’t,_ Minho thought.

“Then please elaborate for us,” Minho’s father said with a small sweeping gesture of his hand.

“Um…well I’m not really sure, actually,” Lord Key said bashfully, carefully studying the contents of his cup as he ran a hand through his hair.

Minho’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. Had he finally decided to give up his charade? Would his father finally catch him for the fraud he was?

“Well then how do you suggest we bring him to our kingdom?” Minho’s father asked, suspicion _finally_ lacing his voice. It was going to be good…er… _night_ for Minho.

“Um,” Lord Key swallowed. “How about we send someone for him?” Amusement once again entered the young lord’s eyes as he turned back to Minho. Minho could have growled in agitation. “How about Minho’s servant…Onew was it?” 

Minho glared. No way would Lord Key escape this. Suddenly, however, a small smile spread across his face as he remembered Lord Key’s servant and how… _close_ he was with his master. Oh yes, it would hurt Lord Key far more to be separated with his servant than it would hurt Minho to separated with his, even if Jinki was his best friend. “How about Lord Key’s servant? Surely it would be better? Perhaps Lord Key can become _acquainted_ with one of our lovely maidservants? You know, for all his hard work?” 

Minho’s mother gasped softly, muttering a quiet, “ _Minho!_ ” and making him internally flinch. There was nothing in the world that he hated more than to upset his mother. It instantly made him regret saying those words, even if they were in order to take his worst enemy down a notch. 

Minho’s father, on the other hand, simply chuckled at the words. “That is an excellent idea, my son.” He turned towards Lord Key. “We shall find you the finest maidservant in the castle,” he said, winking. 

“No, really, I think I’d much prefer-” Lord Key said hastily, much to the enjoyment of Minho. 

“Nonsense! A seer like you deserves an _award_.” 

“I really don’t think-” 

“Well then it’s decided. Your servant shall go and fetch Lord…What was his name again?” 

Lord Key sighed, _defeated_ , Minho thought cruelly, even if it wasn’t the defeat he wanted. “Taemin, sir.” 

“Ah, yes, Lord _Taemin_. Your servant shall fetch him and then we shall begin a huge feast to honor the most powerful sorcerer in the world.”

~~~

“Hey, Umma! I’m finished bringing in the crops you wanted me to!” Taemin said, pushing the cottage door open with his foot. 

“That didn’t take you very long. Did you use magic again?” Taemin’s umma called from somewhere over the top of the huge wicker basket that Taemin was carrying.

“No…” Taemin said, guilt roiling in his stomach. 

“Oh, please. You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met, and I’ve met quite a few. So, tell me, do we have enough food for dinner tonight?” 

“You tell me,” Taemin said, setting down the basket with a large thump. 

“Eh, I guess we have enough,” Taemin’s umma said nonchalantly.

“‘Guess we have enough?’ This is at least a ten-pound basket!” 

“Hey, come on Tae, don’t be a… _bad apple_ ,” Taemin’s umma said, pulling out a rotten apple from the basket. She sighed. “I _told_ you to only get the good crops.” 

“I know, I know,” Taemin said, grabbing the apple and throwing it in the garbage. “It’s just really hard to be specific with magic.” 

“Ah hah! So you _did_ use magic! I knew I could catch you. Really Tae, you’re too easy.”

“Alright, you’ve caught me. I used magic.” 

“You know I love you sweetie but you’ve really got to stop! I’m serious! I don’t want my little baby taken away from me,” Taemin’s umma said, pulling down Taemin’s head to give him a kiss on the top of it. 

“Ugh! Stop Umma! I’m not a baby!” Taemin said, disentangling himself from his umma’s arms.

“Oh yes you are! You’re _my_ little baby,” Taemin’s umma said, planting kisses all over Taemin’s face as she spoke to him in baby talk.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Taemin said, giggling despite himself.

“Okay, okay,” Taemin’s umma said, backing away from him, much to Taemin’s relief. “Now come on. Chop chop,” she said, clapping her hands.

“What?” Taemin asked in confusion.

“You disobeyed me so now you have to sort through those crops and pick out all the rotten ones.”

“Oh, come on!” Taemin whined.

“You always talk like you don’t want to be considered a baby anymore yet here you are whining like one! Now come on and get to work!” 

“Yes, Umma,” Taemin grumbled, wishing more than anything that something could happen to get him out of this situation. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door echoed throughout the room, stilling Taemin in the act of pulling out a carrot. He glanced over to his umma _,_ noticing the look of fear shrouding her features. 

Despite this, she walked over to the door, cautiously pulling it open. “Hello?” she called to the young man behind it. He was wearing clothes with the royal seal on it. Was he here to take Taemin away? The thought made Taemin shudder. 

“Ms. Lee?” the man asked.

Taemin swallowed.

“Yes?” she asked cautiously.

“I have come to take your son to the royal palace,” was the last thing Taemin heard before the room went black. 


End file.
